


The story of the child assassin

by Apollos_New_Kids



Category: New Kid Army - Fandom
Genre: New Kid Army
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollos_New_Kids/pseuds/Apollos_New_Kids
Summary: Elijah Roman's backstory, and how he came to live in South Park





	1. Chapter 1

The young boy walked the streets, ignored by everyone. After all, there were multiple beggers on the street, so why help a child? Not that Elijah expected help. The only things he owned were the clothes on his back and a pocket knife that he used to defend himself from the others on the street. He was not weak. He refused to be taken down. The world wanted to break him? Well, he'd fight until the very end.

The child stole to survive. All he needed was his skill at running and pickpocketing. Elijah needed no one. Sure it was hard to see smiling kids with their caring parents but he had learnt that happiness could easily be shattered. 

Seeing kids screaming and crying over not getting a toy irritated them. He wanted to go up to them and tell them to stop crying over something so stupid, they had a lot after all. He never did though. He remained in the shadows, forgotten by society. 

Elijah knew the town like the back of his hand and clearly, the people following him knew the town as well. They had been following him for a while now and he knew because he had ducked through alleyways and still they followed. 

Turning into a dead end, he smirked and dashed towards the wall, launching himself up and over it. The last thing he heard was a click of a camera and a pleased voice. "I want that kid. He'll be useful."

For what he'd be useful for, he didn't know. He didn't want to know either. So instead he went to the alleyway he had claimed as his own, keeping his hands in his pocket, gripping his pocket knife. He could hear those people following him again. 

The raven-haired boy sat in his alley, listening and waiting. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He had long since learned that if anyone wanted to try something, they'd do it when they thought he was vulnerable. 

Like he expected, they crept silently towards him. Waiting for them to get close enough, Elijah jumped up, smirking as he slashed his arm out quickly, the knife cutting one of the men's chests.

"Smart I see. Sneak attacks don't work on you. Is that right kid?" The man who seemed to be the leader was smirking at him.

"What do you even want?" Elijah moved quickly, not aiming for the leader, but instead his lackeys. "After all, I'm just a homeless kid." 

"We can give you a home. We're an academy that trains kids to their best. I'm sure someone of your skill will enjoy it. You have great potential kid. Don't waste it by living on the streets." 

"I should trust you why?" Elijah wasn't stupid after all. He may have lived on the streets all of his life but he still knew about stranger danger.

"You really are smart." He smirked and clicked his fingers, watching as his men attacked Elijah quickly, knocking the child out after a few minutes. "He will be very useful boys."


	2. Chapter 2

Elijah woke up with a groan, looking around in confusion at the other children. "Who the hell are all of you?"

"Your new classmates but also your competition." A blank face girl spoke. "Welcome to Asashin Academy. Your new life as an assassin will start today. You're among the new batch of twenty."

"An...An assassin? Are you fucking with me?" 

"Sadly no. She's not. They take kids with nowhere to go and force them to become assassins. It's your life now kid. Deal with it." 

**"Get up you worthless brats!"** The door was slammed open, filling the dimly lit room with bright light, momentarily blinding the new kids who weren't used to it. 

Jumping up, Elijah followed everyone as they trailed out. He didn't even bother thinking of a way to escape. This was a school for assassins. He wouldn't be able to escape and if he could, it'd be because they allow him.

He followed everyone to the dining hall before joining them to eat, hurrying like everyone else, not bothering to complain about the food as some of the other kids were. The plates seemed to be taken away instantly, leaving those who weren't quick enough to go hungry.

"NEW MEAT STAY HERE. EVERYONE ELSE GO TO YOUR CLASSES."

The boy watched as many of the people in the large dining hall got up and robotically left. A young bruised girl down the table started crying as a man walked closer to the group, soon being tugged forward by the boy next to her whom Elijah guessed to be her brother or friend.

Not surprisingly, she was yanked back by her hair and told to shut up. Elijah watched as the boy jumped up to attempt to protect her, only to be shot in the head. The girl's screams were quickly silenced as she was shot as well. 

His eyes widened as he watched the two bodies flop down onto the ground, yet he didn't scream. That's what had got the girl and boy killed. So he remained quiet. 

"Welcome to Asashin Academy. You must follow all orders you are given with no complaint. If you are told to kill a fellow classmate, you must kill them. You have no choice. Failure to complete the task results in your death. You may not escape. Any attempt will end in your death. Now follow me. If you fall behind, you will be eliminated."

So Elijah followed everyone silently, watching as others quietly cried, not wanting to die like the two children did before. He couldn't deny it. Part of him was interested in this academy. He guessed that was just human nature. 

"You shall follow a tight schedule. If you are late, you shall be punished. You are now under our control and you must obey. You are not free to do as you wish."

Elijah bit his lip and looked around, watching through glass windows as other children fought each other. He knew he'd turn out like those blank-faced people. Part of him didn't mind. He'd have a purpose now. Even if it was to be nothing more than a killing machine.

He narrowly avoided bumping into the frightened child in front of him when the group stopped. He felt like they were being watched. "You all do not fit the dress code. We much change that. You shall wear the uniform at all times apart from when you are sleeping or on a mission as those require other clothing. Boys into the room down the hall on the left, girls, the right." A few beats of silence passed with no one moving. "I SAID MOVE YOUR PATHETIC ASSES THIS INSTANT!"

Elijah was the first to move. His suspicions were confirmed when students dropped from the roof, their weapons were drawn. His hand slipped into his pocket out of instinct and he was surprised to see he still had his knife. It may not do much, but he highly doubted the students to expect resistance with more than just fists. 

The young boy was a survivor and no way was he letting them take him out. After all, this was clearly their first test. Dashing forward, he dodged a slice of a sharp knife, using the shoulder of a frozen kid to vault himself in the air. 

The raven-haired boy flipped over a student, slashing at her back before rolling forward on the ground. He was close to the door now. He ignored the screams and thuds of bodies behind him. He had a goal and he intended to reach it. 

However, that didn't mean he got away unharmed. Gunshots sounded behind him, pain flaring up in his side and leg. He quickly realized that a bullet had scratched his neck as warm blood started the flow down it. He ignored it though, shoving through the crowd of killers and panicked children, stumbling into the room he had been directed to go into before stumbling to his knees with a pained noise, yelping as he was smacked over the head for the noise.

He grunted as he was roughly dragged up by his long and messy hair. He was tossed into a chair, his head quickly held back as someone started to cut his hair, washing it roughly, not caring as the shampoo got into his eyes. His whine just got the scissors ran down his neck, not enough to kill him but enough to make him bleed and shut up.

So he remained silent, staring at himself in the mirror as he saw people stumbling into the room. He only saw five other boys walk in before he was shoved into a changing room with a plain uniform. He sighed and got changed before coming out, following the other boys out, freezing slightly at the sight of bloody bodies lying in the hall, eyes frozen and glazed over in fear.

It was only when he was roughly shoved to the bloody ground by the same student he had managed to land a tiny hit on. "Get up scum. You belong to Asashin now so get used to seeing death. They were weak and thus didn't deserve to live."

Elijah watched silently as three girls walked out and that was when he realized. The nine of them were the survivors of the first trial. They had already lost eleven people and he knew that it wouldn't be long before they lost more. 

The same man from before carelessly walked over the bodies of the children, looking at the remaining nine. "Congratulations. You passed the first test." He grinned at their frightened faces. "You have all impressed us. You nine fought back instead of begging for your pathetic worthless lives. A few of you even managed to land some hits."

He looked them over. "Considering you all have some sort of injury, you will be taken to the medical bay to fix you up. You will not have all day to relax and be patched up. You will have a short time. Make use of it."

The group silently followed him to the medical bay, watching as the trained students left to follow their schedules. He had to force his eyes away from the dead bodies. He didn't know there could be so much blood. Their dead eyes never left the group. They had been given the sweet release of death and would not have to suffer along with the others. They didn't have to live in a world that had abandoned them to a cruel fate.

Elijah stayed quiet as the bullets were dug out of his body, his face screwing up in pain. The boy on the table next to him screamed and almost instantly, a cane was brought down swiftly and harshly onto his back with the barked command to shut up. Elijah knew that anyone who made a noise would be beaten. After all, assassins needed to remain silent. Being noisy would lead to your demise.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like they were given no time at all before they found themselves being shoved out of the medical ward and back into the halls. A few of the children flinched and choked back whimpers as they passed by a shooting range.

Soon enough, they found themselves being pushed into a large room. "This is where you newbies will start your training. The weapons are in that room over there. Hurry up and pick something. Those who take too long will be punished. GO."

Elijah took off, using the speed he had built up in his short lifetime to reach the room. Like he expected, most of the others rushed towards the gun rack. However, instead of following them, he was quick to grab a wooden sword. After all, it was harder to hit a moving target. Sure he didn't know how to use it, but he also had no clue on how to use a gun. He had heard that guns had a kick to them from a conversation he had overheard near a hunting supply store. 

Besides, you didn't have to waste precious time reloading a sword. It was lightweight and comfortable in his hand and so he ran back out, leaving some of the boys to squabble over what guns they wanted. He ignored their snickers when they saw him standing with a sword instead of a gun. He knew it was a smart choice by the faint glimmer that had passed over their leader's face, showing he was impressed when he came out with the sword. That expression quickly changed though as the man went back to being blank. "I see the majority of you went for the stereotypical guns. However, two of you proved to be smarter. You boy. Why did you pick a sword instead of a gun?"

"It is harder to hit a moving target when you have no skill in a gun. That is why hunters wait for their prey to stand still. Also, with a sword, you do not have to waste time reloading. You get close to your target and it's easier to attack them. It is also a lightweight weapon."

"Exactly. It is a hard weapon to use but it is a good weapon to use once you've mastered it." The man crossed his arms and nodded slightly. "You. Girl. Why did you choose a bow and arrow?" 

"I may miss but it is a long ranged weapon. It gives me time to focus on my goal wherever I am hidden to aim and fire. It is also silent." 

"You two did well. Guns are loud and can be hard to aim. That is why they are not used a lot." He walked back and forth as he spoke. "The guns are currently full of blanks and the arrows have rubber tips. You can still kill if you hit the right spots, but for now, try not to kill anyone, that means you can not use the pocket knife you used on my student." He easily caught the knife as Elijah threw it to him. "Spread out and on my signal, start fighting." He smirked as the children dashed throughout the large training room. 

"Go." At the order, kids started fearfully running, a few standing still. Knowing he'd get punished if he didn't move, Elijah quickly moved in to attack a startled boy. 

A small rush filled him as he swung the wooden sword down onto the boy's shoulder, hearing a satisfying crack and a scream of pain. Ignoring that, he snatched up the gun that he had dropped. Best to have a second weapon.

He froze as he felt a blank hit him along with the rubber tip of an arrow grazing his neck. Another one quickly hit his cheek, causing him to spin around and shoot at the girl who had fired the arrows, unable to tell which kid had shot him. 

Five minutes passed and they were yelled at to stop. Elijah was glad because he had been pinned down and was in the process of trying to shove the other off of him when the timeout was called. 

"Thank fuck." He roughly shoved her off and stood up, his body in pain. The boy whose shoulder he had damaged was glaring at him from across the room so he walked over. "I'm sorry." He didn't know why he apologized but he felt like he should.

However, he found himself on the ground in pain, his cheek stinging harshly. He looked up in pain, looking at the man who had been watching them fight. "YOU DO NOT APOLOGIZE YOU BRAT! YOU WERE THE STRONGER PERSON AND THAT IS WHY YOU WON THAT BATTLE." 

Elijah yelped in pain as his wooden sword was brought down harshly across his back a few times as punishment for simply apologizing for possibly breaking the other boy's shoulder. His pained noises just brought the wood down harder onto his back. By the time the man stepped back, the young boy was struggling to breathe and was surprised that his back hadn't been broken from the attack. 

"Get up. I SAID GET UP!" A rough kick was delivered to his side before he painfully scrambled to his feet, tears of pain running down his face. He wished he had died with the others in the first test or that he had just kept running so he wouldn't have been captured. He cursed his family for abandoning him. 

"Stop crying or I'll fucking give you something to cry about." The man gripped his hair and yanked his head back roughly before shoving him back. "You never apologize for hurting someone. You do not cry. You do not make noises. You will take your punishments as they are just and you deserve it."

All of the children nodding in fear, ignoring Elijah and the others who were sobbing silently in fear that they would be beaten or killed. With a huff, the man led them back to the medical bay to get the injured students seen to. He didn't want them to be too hurt to train. After all, it was hard to find new kids to replace the dead.

Elijah swallowed back pained noises as he was fixed up once more before being shoved out of the room with the rest of the group. By now, the boy had stopped crying, not wanting to be beaten again.

He stood with everyone, slightly surprised to see the boy standing there with his shoulder wrapped up, half expecting him to be killed. The man stood over the other. "The only reason you are still alive is that despite being injured, you kept fighting. If you had stopped fighting like a pussy, you would not be standing here right now. Did you get that everyone? No matter how badly you are injured, you keep fighting! If you don't, you shall be killed."

Elijah made eye contact with the boy and in his eyes, he saw that he had forgiven him. After all, the two had been fighting to make sure that they wouldn't be killed for disobeying. They quickly broke the eye contact, not wanting to get hit for looking away from the man who owned their lives now.


	4. Chapter 4

A ringing sounded throughout the building, startling them all. They watched as students appeared from nowhere and started filing with them to the dining hall. Quickly, they started eating their food, having learnt from the morning that it would be taken away in a matter of minutes. It tasted horrible like before but Elijah guessed that they would learn to accept it. 

Like he thought, the plates were snatched away quickly, the staff not caring if they had finished or not. All too soon, they were being marched to the shooting range. Elijah's body still ached but he did not complain, instead he took the gun he was given and walking towards the shooting bay he was pointed to. 

He had no idea how to shoot a gun and just listened to the directions that were quickly barked out. He missed the target the first few times but soon managed to hit it. He decided he didn't like using guns. He preferred the sword he had grabbed, though guns were good as well. He'd use them if he had to. 

Over the hours of reloading and shooting, he fell into a pattern. By the end, his pained skinny arms were shaking. He walked with the other students to place the gun down, watching as the man looked over all of the bays, slapping those who he deemed didn't do a good enough job. Elijah was among those. In fact, only one person didn't get hit. He already felt jealous of them. He didn't want to get hurt. 

Once again, the pained children were matched to another room, this time to learn hand to hand combat, their weak bodies being tossed around as they got yelled at for not doing enough. It was as if they were expected to already be professional fighters. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the feeling of hands tightly wrapping around his neck as tears dripped onto his cheeks from the girl above him. He knew she was only doing this because she had to so he couldn't blame her. So all he did was punch her as hard as he could, feeling her nose break under his fist. The girl falling off of him, allowing him to gasp for breath as he moved to pin her down, one knee on her back, a hand holding her wrists to her back with the other holding down her head. His other knee was used to help pin down her legs. 

After holding her there for a short while, he was told by his 'teacher' to let her up. He was going to help her up before he remembered that he would have beaten for it. So instead he mouthed a small 'sorry' and backed away, rubbing his throat as he coughed slightly.

Quickly, he chugged the small bottle of water he was given, watching as others who sipped at theirs ended up losing them as they were quickly taken away. Once again, they were directed to start fighting. So Elijah threw himself at his opponent, aiming to smack their neck with his hand held sideways, knowing from experience that it was an easy way to wind someone.

The boy kept fighting his fellow captives, not caring as his body was hurt. He kept pushing himself. 

Eventually, they were dismissed, sent back to the dining hall to feed their tired and aching bodies. After that, they were sent back to the room they had awoken in and heard the door lock behind the group.

Elijah didn't speak. Instead, he pulled his knees to his chest to silently sob. Sure he had always wanted a home but not like this. He didn't want to be a killer! He just wanted to be a normal child!

What made him feel worse were the other new kids crying. It was clear that it was annoying the other kids who had been there for a while. He didn't care though. He wanted to cry for his lost childhood. He would never have the chance to be a human. All he would be as a tool to be used to murder those who were deemed worthy to die. He had no choice now. His life had been snatched away.


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually, he cried himself to sleep, allowing the sweet embrace of dark sleep to guide him into its arms, giving him brief relief. 

All too soon, the man came back, screaming at everyone to wake up and rush out to breakfast. After that was more training. No one was given breaks. The only times they were allowed to go to the bathroom were during their lunch breaks. 

Every day was like this and Elijah's body slowly got used to the harsh training and beatings. All hope inside had died. His eyes were blank, just like the other students. More people from his 'group' were killed. He didn't care anymore. Death was death. The weak died but Elijah was anything but weak. 

However, the day came where they were told to choose their prefered weapons. Elijah had instantly gone for a katana. He had become very skilled in sword fighting and katanas were his favourite. 

There was a weapon that none of them had seen, he like the others, stared blankly at it. All emotions had been knocked out of them. They were blank machines, made to kill with no mercy. 

"Ah. I see you've all spotted the cross-tail. The last user died a while ago and no one has survived unscathed when using it since. If you wish, you may attempt to use it. I wonder if any of you will be able to use it." Their instructor smirked, watching as the closest girl to the gloves robotically, slipping them on. 

With a deep breath, she swung her hand and the wires were sent out. However, once they linked to a rafter of the ceiling, it tugged her, causing her to roughly smash her head against the wood, the wires falling with her, embedding themselves into her body. 

No one reacted to the dead body. They were used to bodies by now. Instead, the next boy walked up and removed the wires before slipping the gloves on. He attempted to use them and a sickening crack sounded as his shoulder collided with the wall. The boy made no sound, instead, he just walked back to the group and handed the gloves to Elijah. 

It was as if something stirred inside of him. Elijah held out his hand, the wires flying out to attach to the wooden rafters. He found himself going through the air. He recalled the wires and moved to a different rafter. Soon enough, he was swinging around the room skillfully. 

"Good job boy. Now try and use a second weapon with it." 

Without a vocal sign that he had heard, Elijah spun himself down towards some targets, using the wires to pull his katana out. Once it was in his hand he slashed down, destroying the target. He landed comfortably. 

Facing another target dummy, he instinctively launched out his wires, the thin metal entering the person shaped target. With a clench of his fist, the wires that had gone inside of it squeezed, causing the fake blood to come out as the target was shredded. 

"Looks like the cross tails belong to you now Elijah." The man nodded at him, watching as the silent child walked back to the group, following the others who were holding weapons themselves and blankly watched as others used their chosen weapons. He felt nothing now. He was a robot. That was all.


	6. Chapter 6

Months passed with the students mastering their weapons before they were finally sent out on missions. Elijah's mission? To kill a corrupt council member. It was easy. Sneak into her house and eliminate her and anyone who saw him before returning to the academy. 

The hardest part was getting in and out of the house, however, he managed it by using his cross-tail through an open window. Now it was just a waiting game. Using the shadows, Elijah hid, using his wires to form a spear. He had grown to have a deadly aim. Besides, the wires could always wrap around her heart and destroy it. No one can survive not having a heart after all.

He was waiting for a few hours, but he didn't care. He had a goal and the ten-year-old would wait forever to complete it. Boredom didn't exist in his life. Not anymore. He was a killing machine now. Sure he hadn't taken a life yet, but that didn't mean he wasn't capable. Every human could kill after all. It just so happened that Elijah would be better at it. 

Eventually, his target walked into the bedroom alone. A few seconds passed by as Elijah waited for the right moment to strike. He had long since learned that life was like a game of chess. You had to wait and plan ahead. 

The second she was under him, he stood up silently, balancing on the beam as he threw his spear as fast and hard as he could, not even flinching at the sight of it entering her head, splitting the skull open. Silently, he jumped down, yanking the spear out roughly, allowing the wires to reenter his cross-tail. 

After the wire was recalled and he double checked to make sure he left no evidence of his existence in the room, he shot some wire back out the window and flew away.

All he got when he returned was a nod from his instructor but he didn't care. Instead, he went to the dining hall and ate silently with everyone. The sight of pale kids out of uniform informed him that yet another group had entered the academy. 

The young boy simply looked away, eating his dinner quietly before standing up with everyone else and walked out, ignoring the panicked noises coming from the new kids.

After all. Why should he care for the new kids? They were weak enough to get caught. If he had gone through this, then they could too. If they died, they died. Who cared? No one. That's who. All the children at the academy were the ones that society had thrown away.

Elijah held no pity for the scared children. Instead, he went to his assigned room, rolling his eyes as he heard his roommate once more saying how wrong this all was. 

"Adrien you know we can not change this. For once, quit your complaining. They were weak enough to get caught, now they must follow the path laid before them."

"Elijah you know this is wrong. Don't you care that these kids have had their lives taken? Don't you care that **_your life_** was taken?" The words came out softly, the other boy knowing that he shouldn't even be thinking about this.

"I do not care Adrien. Goodnight." He slipped into his bed and rolled over, listening as Adrien got up and turned off the lights.

"Night 'lijah."


End file.
